OS Voilier
by TrefleV
Summary: "Soudain, Livia lâcha sa fourchette, s'exclamant avec un air exaspéré.  Ça marche pas ton truc ! On peut définitivement pas naviguer avec une voile en nylon ! Ça laisse beaucoup trop passer l'air !  "


L'adolescente ouvrit la porte avec fracas, plus bruyante que lors de sa fermeture. Son père leva la tête de son journal, surpris, mais ne commenta pas ; aucune fureur ne transparaissait sur le visage de sa fille, et il savait d'expérience que la frustration était plus dangereuse que la pire des colères. La concernée monta dans sa chambre, tête baissée, balança son sac quelque part entre son lit et sa réserve d'alcool, et migra vers la tanière de son frère sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« Putain, t'avais raison, ce con est juste insupportable !

- Me dis pas que t'as essayé ? »

L'ainé la regarda avec un air de pur choc, laissant le personnage sur l'écran voué a une mort certaine.

« J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, désolée, balaya-t-elle d'un geste de la main. En tout cas, je comprends pas comment tu peux sortir avec lui ! C'est hyper chiant !

- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Kanzaki. T'en as parlé à Ren ? »

Ledit Ren était le meilleur ami de la rousse, expert en théorie relationnelle, toujours d'excellent conseil…

« Ouais, et il a juste dit que je devais m'y faire. »

… et totalement étranger aux problèmes pratiques.

« D'abord, comment t'as pu faire ça ? Je veux dire, c'est le copain de ton frère ! Et lui, comment il a fait ?

- Euh… T'as pas besoin de savoir, sourit-elle d'un air gêné.

- Bon, généreux que je suis-je vais te pardonner…

- Dis surtout que t'es content de plus être le seul.

- Disons surtout que je sais que tu t'es pas vraiment amusée, alors peu importe si il sort avec nous deux en même temps- tant que le problème n'est pas réglé. »

C'était bien la première fois que le délinquant était reconnaissant d'avoir des gouts semblables, avec sa sœur.

« Mais c'est juste pas résoluble ! s'emporta la cadette. C'est _lui_, le problème, il y a pas de ruse possible pour le forcer à changer !

- Attendons Ren, soupira l'autre. Peut être qu'a force de le harceler, il va comprendre qu'on peut pas simplement _faire avec_… »

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le dernier quasi-membre de la famille rejoigne leur repère- il n'avait pour cela eu besoin d'aucune indication, la maison de sa meilleure amie étant comme la sienne depuis des années.

« Alors, toujours sur le dossier Natsume ? » ricana-t-il en s'emparant d'un paquet de gâteaux.

Le roux se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse. _Évidemment_ qu'ils étaient encore sur ce sujet ô combien épineux. Puisque c'était le seul qu'il ne pouvait résoudre à force coup de pieds ni Livia à coups de poing.

« Autre chose d'utile à dire ?

- Déjà, je vois pas où est le problème, donc je vois mal comment vous aider, sourit Ren avec un sourire semblable au sujet du débat.

- Enfoiré. »

Bien sur qu'il voulait juste les entendre le dire à voix haute, être maléfique. Bon, il était vrai que la jeune fille n'avait pas été excessivement explicite lors de son appel, mais il avait bien dû comprendre l'essentiel de l'histoire. Mais cela ne changeait rien à son statut d'être maléfique.

« Eh eh, je peux pas vous aider sinon… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je trouve ça supportable, c'est pas de ma faute si vous exigez la perfection.

- On exige pas la perfection, bouda Livia, juste un minimum…

- Bon- Kanzaki prit une profonde inspiration. Écoute attentivement parce que je compte pas le répéter. Lit. Nul. Natsume. Vide. Fais l'assemblage. »

Un petit silence forcé fit mine de s'installer avant que les deux amis n'explosent de rire. Jolie explication.

« Je persiste à croire que tu devrais faire avec. Fais au moins un essai ! »

(***)

Les deux membres de la fratrie avaient tous deux l'air concentrés sur Satan-sait-quoi, de sorte que même leur père n'osa les interrompre dans leur réflexion. Le meilleur ami de la cadette de son côté profitait du silence, pas plus inquiet que ça. Soudain, Livia lâcha sa fourchette, s'exclamant avec un air exaspéré.

« Ça marche pas ton truc ! On peut définitivement pas naviguer avec une voile en nylon ! Ça laisse beaucoup trop passer l'air ! »

Un court silence lui répondit, les trois hommes surpris par cette interruption brutale du calme qui régnait depuis le début du repas- quoique ç'aurait dû être ça, le plus alertant.

« Et ben qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, déclara finalement Ren. T'as qu'à en changer.

- Mais c'est un héritage de mon arrière-grand-mère qui a traversé la Russie sous les assauts aériens pour la ramener à ses enfants!

- Vraiment. Vraiment ?

- Théoriquement, tempéra la jeune fille avec un regard fuyant. En tout cas, j'y tiens un peu quand même... Question d'honneur. En plus j'ai promis à Kanzaki de l'aider, vu que lui non plus il arrive pas a gérer.

- Je suppose que tu peux pas l'enlever, alors, concéda son ami.

- Vous parlez de quoi les enfants ? intervint leur père- le seul à n'avoir pas compris un traitre mot de la conversation, grand bien lui fasse.

- Le navire de mamie Eddie, tu sais, le voilier familial...

- Mamie Eddie ?

- C'est du côté de maman je crois, expliqua Kanzaki pour venir en aide à sa sœur, lui aussi fort attentif aux dires de l'invité-qui-trouvait-les-clés-de-la-maison-dans-ses-poches-plus-vite-que-ses-habitants. »

Alors le voilier avait le privilège d'être de la famille ? C'était une nouveauté pour Ren, qui se serait attendu à plus de réticence de la part du blond à l'idée de se départir de son droit d'exclusivité.

« Oui, reprit-il, c'est normal que vous la connaissiez pas. Mais concernant la voile problématique... J'en sais rien moi. Essaie de la renforcer avec un autre tissu, alors.

- Genre..."

Elle fit mine de penser, cherchant déjà des prétendants potentiels au poste

« NON ! En fait OUBLIEZ ! Vous allez mal interpréter ça.

- OK. Mais on fait quoi alors ?

- T'as essayé de lui parler ?

- Au voilier ?

- Je commence à croire que c'est une métaphore... soupira le vénéré patriarche, pas plus avancé qu'avant.

- Après tout, vous êtes désespérés, nan ?

- Pas à ce point...

- Bon, alors essayez d'ignorer le problème. Après tout, c'est une des devises familiales, non ?

- Tu veux dire, partir en mer avec la voile sans y prêter attention ? C'est vrai qu'on se concentre peut être moins sur le reste à cause d'elle, on devrait peut-être l'ignorer...

- C'est pas bête. »

(***)

« Alors ?

- Ça marche pas.

- Ah... »

Pendant quelques instants, le seul bruit de couverts entrechoqués anima la pièce, avant que Livia ne tente de partir en terre inconnue, jonchée de mines et périlleuse… Estimer les sentiments de son frère.

« Concernant le renforcement... Kanzaki, l'esprit de mamie, il est assez fort pour t'empêcher de modifier la voile ou pas ? »

_Vous parlez pas d'un bateau, je me trompe ?_

Elle regarda son portable avec la plus inexistante discrétion qui soit, en souriant. Comment ça, c'était normal que son père refuse d'être exclu d'une conversation si urgente qu'elle devait se passer à table ?

« Oui. Mais toi peut être, tu peux essayer ?

- Tu me vois en train de grimper dans les cordages toi ? »

_Bien sur que non. Tu le saurais si on avait hérité d'un bateau d'une mamie, quand même._

Et c'était la meilleure métaphore qui lui était venue à l'esprit…

« Tu pourrais juste la descendre et y aller avec la deuxième couche au sol. C'est ce que vous voulez de toute façon, non ? La mettre à terre ?

- Trop risqué pour moi... Je m'emmêlerais les pieds dans les cordes et je me taperais la honte. »

_Vous parlez de quoi alors ?_

« D'ailleurs : je croyais que K était le seul à être dans le testament ? »

_C'est pas difficile à deviner x)_

« Oui, mais je l'ai généreusement pardonnée de m'avoir emprunté le bateau sans ma permission. De toute façon, elle peut plus rien gâcher maintenant, et c'est pas pire qu'avant... »

Ren se dit que c'était définitivement bizarre, cette façon qu'avaient les enfants de cette famille de considérer les relations, mais ne dit rien, préférant leur laisser cette vision partageuse ô combien rare. Ils se battaient pour un verre, pour une chambre, pour un t-shirt, alors s'ils étaient capables de partager ne serait-ce qu'un garçon, grand bien leur fasse.

« Et vous avez pensé à l'attacher ?

- NON ! Arrêtez ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Yuka me l'a déjà proposé, mais imagine qu'un fil craque. Après, tout se défait ! On ne peut définitivement PAS l'écarteler pour la soumettre à notre volonté.

- D'accord, et... Au pire, parlez-lui, quoi !

- Au voilier ? On aurait l'air con.

- Quoique... Si on se met à se battre vraiment. Qu'on la pousse dans les derniers recoins, qu'on l'oblige à donner le maximum. Peut être qu'elle essaierait enfin de laisser passer moins de vent !

- Je te laisse la priorité alors, essaie et tu me diras. Je veux pas prendre le risque d'énerver l'esprit de mamie, alors que toi elle est déjà fâchée.

- Ok. »


End file.
